


A day at the mall.

by Shelby_gone_gay



Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Bad Flirting, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: Human AU//LAMPDSeems like their shy, and anxious boyfriend was able to take care of himself.The sides go to the mall and Virgil gets hit on. Just something cute and sweet.





	A day at the mall.

_ **Human AU//LAMPD** _

It was just supposed to be a fun day at the mall, now Roman sat fuming as he watched some random guy flirt with Virgil. Well, trying to flirt. Virgil didn't seem to realize what the man was trying to do exactly. It was almost funny, except for the fact that it was Virgil. However, Virgil wasn't stupid and quickly caught on, giving that guy responses that made the flirt more and more agitated.

"Hey, I've seem to have lost my phone num-"

"Go under settings, depending on what phone you have you have you should be able to just look it up." Virgil said, giving a very good impression Logan, the most logic of their boyfriend. Not that the man knew that.

"Umm, okay? But if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."

Roman, from his spot at end that aisle quietly ask if he could shoot this guy, getting a 'yes' from Crowley. A 'well' from Logan, and a 'not in public' from Patton. However Virgil's quick and snarky reply got a giggle from all of them. Seems like their shy, and anxious boyfriend was able to take care of himself.

"Oh, well. To bad P, L, C, R, and V are already together" "P, L, C, R, V?"

"Patton, Logan, Crowley, Roman, and Virgil." When the man just tilted his head, Virgil smiled and fully faced him.

"I'm Virgil, those other names belong to my boyfriends." The guys, instead of replying just backed off. Virgil turned on his heel (as hard as that was to do in combat boots) and continued looking at the many jackets that were on display. Crowley was the first to speak up.

"This is why I love him."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a bunch of dabbles to help me get back into writing. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
